


Другие ночи

by Evillen



Category: The Lair (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Другие ночи

Колин похотливо облизывает губы, и Дэмиэн непроизвольно повторяет его действие.  
Полночь в Логове – это самый разгар веселья, тонкая грань, когда флирт уже не такой безобидный, как в начале вечера, но задние помещения клуба еще пустуют. Зал полон молодых – живых – тел, у Дэмиэна почти буквально кружится голова от терпкого запаха крови, от стука сердец, чуть ускоренного, подстегнутого алкоголем или возбуждением. Он никогда не принимает участие во всеобщем безумии, занимаясь своими делами и предоставив Колину заботится о порядке. Иногда, как сегодня, он сидит у дальнего края барной стойки и любуется своим менеджером. Дэмиэн часто жалеет о том, что вообще превратил Колина в вампира, а не позволил ему умереть много лет назад. Этот мальчишка имеет над ним слишком большую власть и нагло пользуется своими преимуществами, зная, что даже наказывает его Дэмиэн вполсилы. Вот и сейчас, Колин ведет какого-то очередного беднягу в приватную комнату, как раз после того, как сегодня Дэмиэн объявил, что нужно на некоторое время притихнуть, пока полиция не перестанет навещать клуб с завидной регулярностью.  
Он вздыхает и идет следом за ними, убеждая себя, что в этот раз ничего не сойдет Колину с рук просто так. Может, он даже запрет своего управляющего в гробу месяца на два. Без крови и без секса. Пусть помучается. Еще неизвестно, от чего тот будет страдать сильнее.  
Конечно, он опаздывает. Парень уже на последнем издыхании, а лицо Колина перемазано в крови.  
\- Ты специально это сделал, да? – Это даже не вопрос, Дэмиэн знает, что его менеджер всегда все делает ему назло. Словно проверяет границы допустимого.  
\- Он был такой слаааадкий, - тянет Колин, снова приникая губами к ране на шее парня. Тот тихо стонет.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу не наказать тебя? – Голос Дэмиэна становится тяжелее, он в один миг оказывается рядом с Колином, дергает его за волосы, оттаскивая от жертвы. – Сейчас ты сотрешь ему память и...  
Колин не дает ему договорить, прижимаясь ко рту испачканными кровью губами, проникая языком внутрь, оставляя терпкий вкус. Дэмиэн вцепляется в его волосы еще сильнее, прижимая к себе, вылизывая каждый миллиметр губ Колина, ему слишком сильно хочется крови. И слишком сильно его заводит тихое урчание, которое издает Колин, стягивая с его плеч шелковый халат. Руки Колина уже теплее его собственных, они приятно греют кожу. Управляющий ласкает его грубо, резко, он всегда такой – но Дэмиэну это и нравится. Он чувствует теплые губы Колина на своем члене и резко выдыхает, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы, но Колин тут же отстраняется, глядя на Дэмиэна снизу вверх чуть потемневшими глазами. Быстро проводит языком по головке члена и поднимается выше, впиваясь губами в шею Дэмиэна, словно собираясь укусить. Тот недовольно шипит, отшатываясь и целуя управляющего в губы, на которых все еще остаются пятнышки запекшейся крови.  
Колин тянет его на себя, и они оба падают рядом с полумертвым парнем, не переставая целоваться.  
Дэмиэн не знает, чего он хочет больше в этот момент: Колина или такой ароматной крови, скапливающейся лужицей на полу, и Колин пользуется легким замешательством Дэмиена, отстраняется и подносит к его рту запястье парня.  
\- Ну же, ты же хочешь, - шепчет управляющий, ухмыляясь.  
\- Мы не убиваем в клубе, Колин, теперь это правило, - Дэмиэн прикрывает глаза, стараясь сконцентрироваться на другом желании, трется о пах Колина бедрами.  
\- Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, - запах становится непереносимым.  
\- Я не могу позволить тебе и дальше собой манипулировать, - из-за пересохшего горла, голос становится хриплым.  
\- Хорошо, - Колин делает вид, что сдается, - ты думаешь, только я здесь чудовище? Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь больше, Дэмиэн? Сейчас, в данный момент? Меня или крови? – Колин недобро прищуривается.  
И Дэмиэн не может солгать.  
\- Крови, - выдыхает он и прокусывает венку на запястье парня.  
\- Ты сделал свой выбор,- смеется его управляющий, запрокидывая голову и моментально оказывается у двери в комнату. – Ты сам выбрал кровь. Ты нарушил правила, значит, могу и я. Никаких наказаний.  
«Никаких – на сегодня. – Думает Дэмиэн жадно глотая горьковатую жидкость, но будут и другие ночи».  
Зная Колина, в этом можно быть уверенным. И в следующий раз, все будет по-другому.


End file.
